


Por Amor a Mi Hijo

by fanatla



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Mental Anguish, Sad and Happy, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatla/pseuds/fanatla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh ha perdido su razón para vivir. ¿Quedará alguna esperanza para él?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por Amor a Mi Hijo

_**DISCLAIMER: No soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.** _

* * *

"Príncipe, tu serás Lu Ten", dijo Iroh acunando al recién nacido mientras miraba a su esposa con adoración.

**-oOo-**

"Papá, siempre me dejas ganar al escóndete y explota. Juguemos pero esta vez en serio ¿Sí?", dijo con un mohín el chico mientras su padre reía a carcajadas.

**-oOo-**

"General Iroh, lamento comunicarle que hubo un ataque y… su esposa pereció junto a su hijo, el Capitán Lu Ten. Sepa señor, que el Capitán Lu Ten luchó valeros-", el oficial no terminó, interrumpido por el llanto del hombre mayor frente a él, temblando de rodillas en el piso de la tienda durante el cerco a Ba Sing Se.

**-oOo-**

"Tiempo de reencontrarme con mi esposa y mi hijo", el tantō contra su abdomen, cuando...

"Tío", el niño bañado en lágrimas preguntó, "¿Por qué nadie me quiere?"

Iroh suspiró, dejando la daga a un lado mientras lo aprisionaba entre sus brazos.

"Eso no es cierto Príncipe Zuko. Yo te quiero y siempre será así"

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_**N/A: espero les haya gustado este drabble, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos.** _

_**FANATLA** _


End file.
